2019-20 Premier League: Match day 24
Aston Villa manager Dean Smith said his players would have "a lot of belief" after they scored an injury-time winner to beat Watford and move out of the Premier League relegation zone. Bournemouth manager Eddie Howe says his side's dominant victory over Brighton proves they are good enough to survive in the Premier League. Southampton's comfortable win over Crystal Palace at Selhurst Park was their best away performance of the season, according to manager Ralph Hasenhuttl. Newcastle boss Steve Bruce said his side's comeback at Everton was "remarkable" as two injury-time goals from substitute Florian Lejeune earned a dramatic point. Sergio Aguero scored his sixth goal in his last three games as Manchester City edged a gutsy Sheffield United at Bramall Lane. Arsenal showed the "togetherness and leadership" that Mikel Arteta is demanding as they overcame David Luiz's red card to twice fight back and share the spoils in an eventful London derby. Leicester returned to winning ways against West Ham at King Power Stadium but lost the league's top scorer Jamie Vardy to injury in the first half. Tottenham boss Jose Mourinho lamented his side's bad luck with injuries after they edged past bottom-of-the-table Norwich to claim their first Premier League win of 2020. Manchester United were jeered by their own supporters as Burnley registered their first ever Premier League win at Old Trafford. Liverpool's march to the Premier League title continued as Roberto Firmino's late winner at Wolverhampton Wanderers gave them the victory that extends their lead at the top to 16 points with a game in hand. Match Details Tuesday 21 January 2020 Douglas Luiz |goals2 = Deeney | stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham | attendance = 40,867 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Groß C. Wilson |goals2 = Mooy | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,065 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Armstrong | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 23,739 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Calvert-Lewin |goals2 = Lejeune | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 38,822 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield United | attendance = 31,285 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Azpilicueta | goals2 = Luiz Martinelli Bellerín | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,577 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Wednesday 22 January 2020 Pereira Pérez | goals2 = Noble | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,968 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Son | goals2 = Pukki | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 58,182 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Rodriguez | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 73,198 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Thursday 23 January 2020 |goals2 = Henderson Firmino | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,746 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- League table after Match day 24 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football